Pawn
by Mayy335
Summary: She was always a shy, quiet girl. At least it started off that way, Abby's life flips around once she moves to the dangerous streets of Gotham city. There she figures out the true meaning of fear. "Your never more alive then when your on the verge of death." R&R! Takes place during TDK
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please go easy!**

**This takes place during TDK**

**I don't own anything! But my OC:) Review what you think?!**

* * *

You could say she was nervous and that would be an understatement, she was scared shitless, she never dreamed of going along with this whole 'date'. She had met the man at one of the clubs down town that her friend recommended for her.

Abby in a million years didn't even expect to even go near the club, but she did. You'd think after turning the age needed to enter a club she'd be going there like it was her job, but no.

Her back was pressed up against the brick wall to the point it was leaving a imprint on her flesh. Abby's small hands were already moist and she wasn't even on the date yet. Her heart increased its speed slightly, sighing she looked around the city until she heard a male voice beside her, catching her off guard. Jumping a bit, her head spun lifting her long hair off her shoulders.

"Hey." Abby smiled as she recognized the man in front of her was indeed the one she was waiting for. Returning her smile the man placed his hands in his pockets trying to act smoothly as he eyed the attractive woman from top to bottom. "Mark, right?" Abby stepped away from the Café building and went in front of him. "Correct." Mark nodded with his smile never leaving his face, "Shall we?"

Eyeing the Café, Abby was beginning to have second thoughts about this whole thing, she was always a shy girl and accepting Mark's date was unlike her in many ways.

Narrowing her eyes she brushed the thought away for now and turned on her heel and began leading the way inside.

Once the two got their coffee and sat down by the window, things got awkward.

The silence between them grew as neither one knew what to say, the smell of coffee overwhelmed their nostrils.

"You looked nice last night" Mark broke the ice between them as his arms rested on the marble table, he started shifting on his stool.

'So I don't look so good right now?' Abby frowned at her very thought, "Thank you, I um never really use that much make up as you can see."

"You look hot either way."

Her teeth tapped against the glass cup that was filled with warm fluid, a smile grew in the corner of her lips. Abby's thin fingers wrapped around the cup as she stared at the dark haired man, "So you work anywhere or is clubbing just your thing?"

Mark chucked at the question, "No,... no I work at a bank near by."

"Which one?" Abby set the cup down slowly not wanting to scratch the table if she set the cup down to hard. "Gotham national bank." he responded with a hint of pride in his voice. "Wow, I've heard that, that bank holds some money that belongs to a mob." the blonde women couldn't help but lean in closely with amusement. Mark didn't speak but shrugged his shoulders, "Just started working yesterday so I'm not up to date with anything."

"Knowing Gotham, a bank is the last place I'd want to work in."

"To dangerous for ya?"

Laughing, Abby looked at him with a glow in her eyes, "You could say that."

"Well then consider me," he lifted his hands in the air, "A badass."

Giving off a toothy smile Abby bowed her head slightly. Marks bright blue eyes gave off so much life that it made her wonder if that was even possible. Yes she'd been asked out before, many times, she never said yes to anyone. It wasn't because she wasn't interested, it was the fact that she had so much on her mind, she'd moved from the safe innocent town of Montana to the craziness of Gotham city in order to do what she loved best, drawing. Her parents back home wanted her to follow in her brother's footsteps but she denied. So ever since then, dating was in the back of her mind.

That was until her brother's girlfriend, Rachel begged her to give dating a shot.

Abby scanned the room with her eyes, the place was alive with noise; coffee beans being crushed into coffee, the little bell on top of the door rang constantly as citizens entered and left, people typing on their laptops overwhelmed her ears.

The date wasn't going as bad as she predicted it to be, yet she was still uncomfortable, crazy right? Here was a nice man making it obvious that he was interested, but she was shielding herself.

"Sorry to end the date so early," Mark suddenly rose from his seat, he brushed down his wrinkly shirt, "I'm needed at work."

Abby wanted to die then and there, he was probably making it up just to get away from her, she wouldn't blame him. "O-oh okay." she nodded wondering if she should stand up as well. "I'll call you?" He said in more of a question form as he looked deep into her eyes. "Sure!" Abby said cheerfully as she chewed on her lip, she watched him leave the Café.

"I'm such an idiot." she told her self out loud causing some people to look at her in confusion, Mark was so not going to call her back she could feel it deep down in her gut.

Her life was bigger mess then she was.

* * *

"Rachel do you think I should call Mark?" Abby looked at her brother's girlfriend who was searching inside her desk for her court papers, "I wouldn't, he said he'd call so what's the point".

Rachel popped her head out from under the desk as she had a stack of folders in her hands. She had a light coat of sweat on her pale forehead. "I guess your right I'm just being pushy." Abby argued with herself as she crossed her legs.

"This damn city can never give me a brake," Rachel growled under her breath in frustration. "Hey you wanted to be a lawyer Miss, Dawes." Abby responded with a playful voice as she witnessed Rachel frown, "At least these mobsters have stopped hiding from the shadows and are being put in front of justice."

Abby couldn't help but smile upon her brother's girlfriend, she had so much confident in herself, it made Abby proud to see her brother with someone with her personality.

"All thanks to our dark knight: The batman huh?" Abby watched as Rachel pinned her hair into a bun after she placed her papers down, "Yeah, all thanks to him." Rachel said in her all time clam voice.

Walking toward the dark haired woman's desk, Abby's lips despaired as she spoke, "Make sure my brother doesn't get his fingers in to deep in this one, I just don't want to have another mob boss up his ass, especially this Salvatore Maroni, Harvey is getting too cocky with these cases since we got the Bat on our side... I don't want to see him crumble." Rachel looked at the blonde, "Don't worry, Harvey knows how far he should take things," Rachel pulled her knee length dress down further, "He knows what he's getting himself into Abby."

"God I hope your right, your the only one who can get to him these days, so if he's sticking his nose in to much," Abby grinned as she looked at her friend, "Kick his ass would you?"

Rachel laughed softly before her lips rested, "Will do", Rachel shoved the folders in her briefcase as a symbol that she was getting ready to leave. "Good luck" Abby bit into her fingernail.

"Thanks, this case might get rough."

"No I meant my brother."

"You two lovely ladies talking about me again?" Speaking of devil, Harvey came walking in with a freshly pressed suit on. His shoulder puffed out as he made his way toward them.

His new shoes slide under the floor with ease.

"Thought you said you were going to meet me up at the court?" A confused Rachel asked as she place the strap of her briefcase onto her shoulder. "I was until I heard that Abs was going to be here" Harvey's blonde hair seemed white under the strong ceiling lights.

"Oh to what do I deserve this honor?" Abby smiled.

"Since you've been staying on your own I haven't been seeing much of you lately."

"Sorry for the lack of visits but I've been busy getting around this city, it's nothing like back home."

Looking away from his sister, Harvey watched Rachel stand beside him, "Should we be on our way?"

Harvey reached into his pocket and took a sliver coin, a coin Abby was oh so familiar with. "Not that-" Harvey cut Rachel off as he played with the piece of sliver in between his fingers, "Heads I lead the case, tails you will."

"Your letting a coin decide?" Rachel's voice seemed to hold some annoyance but her face seemed a bit excited.

"It's my father's lucky coin."

Looking between the couple, Abby watched her older brother flip the object into the air, it came back to his hand before he slammed it onto his palm.

Removing his hand, he saw it was heads. Smiling from ear to ear, Harvey looked at Rachel who gave him a playful eye roll.

"Meet us back here after the case sis" Harvey spoke as he placed the coin back in his pocket. "I suppose, I'll just explore Gotham for a little until you come back." Abby placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't got off to far there's been a bank robbery." Harvey announced as he ushered Rachel out the door.

Feeling frozen, Abby stepped forward, "What bank?" She grew uneasy.

"Um" Harvey grabbed his forehead as he went deep into thought, he couldn't seem to remember till it hit him, "Oh Gotham national bank." with that he was out the door.

* * *

**I have pictured that Abby looks like '****Lauren Conrad'**

** review:))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goooodddnness! Thank you guys so so so much for all the reviews, the people who followed and favorite! It really made my day, once again thanks! **

**Shout out to: Guest users!, Mysterygirl145, YoursAnnie, BloodyAngel8o8, MalazanGirl, nachobeats823, sarahxstar, , and to all the readers! Review if I should keep writing!(:**

* * *

"Mark!"

A smile crawled onto Abby's lips as she saw him waiting for her, like he said he would, by the Café.

Once Abby's brother had told her of the robbery and left to go to court, two seconds later she received a phone call from Mark himself telling her he planned on meeting up with her again.

She brushed past the people on the busy sidewalk as she speed walked to her destination. The woman gripped onto the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt and gazed upon him, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Mark turned so his body was fully to her, he smiled, "I'm fine" he couldn't help but frown next, "I was lucky I had gotten to the bank as late as I did, I didn't even make it to the parking load when the whole place was surrounded by cops."

Shifting her weight onto one leg Abby asked, "Well did they catch the mad man who did it all?"

"There was more then one man who did this, they found five bodies with clown masks on."

"Well if they're all dead who got away with all that money?"

Mark looked at his feet as if they could answer for him, he himself didn't know, "My boss kept blabbing about a man with clown makeup on took it-" he stopped as he chuckled, "My boss has lost it, that bullet to his chest must have done something to his brain"

Abby's eyes expanded an inch as her ears were shocked at what they were hearing, "Well I'm glad your okay!"

"Yeah, I cant say the same for some of my coworkers."

A cold breeze made the woman shiver roughly, it wasn't because of the cold, although it may have seemed that way. No she was shivering from fright, she never in a million years thought she would be anywhere near a place where a bank robbery had taken place. Living in a quiet, innocent environment like Montana, as a kid, she could leave the door wide open and the window exposed to the world without second guessing it, violence over there was a myth.

But Montana was nothing like this place, you could barely go to work without having this feeling that it could be the last time you'll ever live. Growing up the way she did, left her blind, unprepared for the world she was living in now.

Something warm touched her hand, zapping her back out of her thoughts. She could feel Mark's gentle, mocha colored fingers go in between her own cautiously, feeling her face heat up, Abby looked up in panic. Once Mark knew she wasn't going to pull away, he captured her hand in a fragile hold.

Smiling, Abby gave his large hand a tight squeeze. Her heart seemed to be doing back flips as the attractive man was making an attempt to clam her down, showing her that there was nothing to fear.

She felt like a kid who just got there first crush, but hey, at least there was something good in this crazy messed up world, she was just happy that she had found it.

* * *

"Abby!" The bathroom vibrated with life as Harvey's fist was giving blow after blow to the cheap wooden door.

"Keep your pants on D.A I'll be out in a bit." Abby unwrapped the hot curling iron from her hair and set it on the sink in front of her. Her arms ached but after an hour, her hair was finally complete. Liking the reflection she got in the mirror, she double checked her make up and headed toward the door.

Her brother smiled at her once she opened the door, "You look great."

"Oh you'll make me blush" Abby joked as she walked past her brother and went toward the front door, her long red dress dragged behind her.

She didn't understand why she even agreed to go along with her brother to this party, that Bruce Wayne, himself was hosting. She had heard many great things about the powerful business owner, but had never seen him in person.

She'd be lying to herself if she didn't say she was a bit excited.

Once she got to the middle of her tiny living room, she noticed the TV was still on but the volume was turned all the way down. She bent down and reached out to turn it off, but stopped as she saw a video suddenly appeared after a news reporter finished talking.

Her eyes squinted at the video, a man dressed as batman was tied onto a chair, toward the back of him, it looked like there was meat, like from a slaughter house, hanging.

Was this some kind of joke?

With her fingers still hovering over the buttons of the TV, Abby put the TV off mute and listened closely.

"Are you the real batman?" A voice asked the fake batman.

The blonde women raised her eyebrow, who was talking? Why was this on the news?

In response the poor, chubby man puffed his lips out, "N-no."

"N-no?" The mysterious voice imitated the poor man while laughing, "Then why do you dress up like him?!"

A gloved hand came to view and ripped the mask off the pitiful looking man and waved it around, "Whoohoohoo!"

Abby couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief, her blonde curls hit her cheekbones as she did, was this man being held captive?

"He's a symbol.. That we don't have to be afraid of sum like you." The fake batman said with no hesitation, his voice sounded confident. The video became blurry as the person holding it was moving closer to the man in the chair, "You do Bryan. You really do" the creepy voice responded to the man who was addressed as Bryan.

"You ready to go, I can't be late to my own fundraiser" Harvey came walking down the small hallway of his sister's apartment. "Did you see this?" Abby swallowed the salvia that grew in the back of her throat. "Why are you watching that?" Harvey looked at his sister who had her eyes locked onto the screen.

"Look at me." the voice whispered to Bryan, but the man didn't, instead his eyes looked at the ground with shame and fear. Suddenly the man behind the camera shouted startling Abby.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Abby jumped up as she continued on watching and saw a man with white paint all over his face came out of no where, "You see this is how crazy batman's made Gotham. You want order in Gotham? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in... oh and everyday he doesn't people will die," the clown took a deep breath as he paused.

Abby looked deep at the dark paint that circled around his evil eyes, "I'm a man of my wor-_d_."_  
_

He laughed making his red colored lips visible. The video began to shake and go out of focus, as it did, in the background the man that was in the chair was shouting for dear life. Then it ended and the face of the Latino news reporter came back onto the screen, she looked down at her paper and announced, "This video of the so called threat still leaves people speechless-"

The TV went black as Harvey turned it off.

Batman, she mumbled it to herself as if it was foreign and her mouth was getting use to it. The Batman or Dark knight as she put it, was a hero in Gotham. Why was this clown man wanting him to show the world his true self?

"Come on Abby why are you paying attention to the crazy people in this city?"

Abby unbent her back and straightened her figure, "It's quite rare to find someone that's normal in this place," her gray eyes traveled around the room before landing on her brother, "Who was the guy with the clown paint on?"

"Nobody, now, you don't want to keep Rachel waiting. She said your her sidekick when it comes to mingling at parties," Harvey waved his hand in the air as if to brush Abby's question away.

Abby crossed her arms, demanding an answer, as much as she wanted to go to her brother's fundraiser, she could always say no.

Sighing in defeat, Harvey shrugged his shoulders as he opened the front door, trying to get to the party as quickly as he could, "He's just a lunatic."

Abby listened as she walked out the door but stopped half way as her brother stopped speaking. Harvey placed a hand on her back, "It's nothing to be worried about I promise."

A promise she wasn't aware he was going to break.


	3. Chapter 3

Food.

That's all her hungry eyes seemed to be concentrating on, and the party was infested with mouth watering, delicious looking goodies. Abby had no control in what she was doing, but once the penthouse elevator doors opened, her feet were moving on their own toward the food.

She didn't even notice Harvey shout out at her to come back.

The place was packed, but that didn't stop the blonde haired women from running to what she craved for the most. Her slim body slid past the strangers that blocked her way, and within a couple of steps, a table full of food was presented in front of her.

Grinning, Abby reached out toward the table, her long finger was making a circular motion above the food, she didn't know where to begin, should she start with the cakes or go toward the fruit bar with the chocolate fountain? Her brain hurt as it was stuck with a hard decision.

"Out of all the places to be, I knew I'd find you here."

Abby didn't need to look to know who's voice that belonged to, according to the clam, smooth tone, it was defiantly Rachel. "Should I be offended?" Abby kept a smile on as her eyes roamed around. "Of course not," Rachel placed a finger on the table as she watched Abby take a long, wooden stick from a tiny glass cup and turned to her, she tapped the stick against her palm, "You seem," Abby eyed Rachel long and hard, "Nervous."

Rachel in response rubbed the side of her neck, "Why wouldn't I be, your brother just made the biggest mob bust-"

"I know, I've been told it'll keep the streets of Gotham clean for about eighteen months." Abby looked back at the table and pierced a strawberry with the stick and brought it to her lips. "Psh, let's just hope he can hold the fact that this city's underworld isn't going to be his biggest fan, then again he seems more scared among these people then the mob." Rachel rested her arms by her sides, her dark green dress did a well job in complementing her blue eyes. Abby shrugged her bare shoulders as she chewed on the fruit, "I remember that a certain someone told me not to worry about Harvey's D.A, business. And would you look at that," Abby ate another strawberry before finishing, "I'm telling the same person those words came from." Abby's eyebrows raised as she smiled trying to show Rachel that she didn't need to second guess Harvey, he was a pretty head strong guy.

"Never knew you actually paid attention to me." Rachel said as she took the piece of pineapple that was in Abby's fingers, and ate it before she could. "How can you eat that much yet, stay so thin?" Questioned Rachel as Abby wiped her finger across the frosting of one of the cakes, Abby didn't say anything as she licked the sugary goodness from her skin. Before anyone could say another word, the sound of a helicopter was heard from outside.

Turning their heads toward the source, through the window, the two women saw a helicopter was beginning to land. "Wow, is that Bruce-" Abby paused as she saw Rachel had vanished from sight. Unsure of what to do, Abby went up on her toes, in search of her brother, once she saw him she rushed to him.

The crowd quieted down as the billionaire came in from outside, with three women by his side. "I'm sorry that I'm late, I'm glad to you see you all got started without me. Now. Where is Harvey, Harvey Dent?" Bruce clapped his hand together as he talked, he started walking toward Harvey and Abby once everyone moved from his way and made a clear path. Once Bruce spotted Harvey he smiled, "Man of the hour."

Bruce eyed Abby and nodded his head, "Abby Dent? Am I correct? Might I add that, that dress you have on, suits you well." Bruce took hold of her hand, his lips placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. Harvey raised his eyebrows as he watched Bruce grin at his little sister. Bruce released her hand and shouted, "Where's Rachel Dawes?, she is my oldest friend. Come here." Rachel walked toward Harvey slowly with her arms crossed as the play boy continued speaking, "You know when Rachel first told me she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say: The guy from these god awful campaign commercials? 'I believe in Harvey Dent'," Bruce used hand gestures, "Yeah nice logo Harvey, but it got Rachel's attention, so I started paying attention to Harvey, and what he has been doing as our new D.A"

Abby sneaked a peek at Rachel and saw her jaw had tightened.

"And you know what? I believe in Harvey Dent! I believe on his watch, Gotham can feel a little more safer... A little more optimistic. Look at this face, this is the face of Gotham's bright future. To Harvey Dent, let's hear it for him." As he wrapped up his speech, the whole crowd clapped. Abby was happy for her brother as she looked at him with pride. Harvey didn't say a word, instead he nodded his head at the crowd. As everyone settled down and went off to mingle, Bruce disappeared along with Rachel.

"My brother, getting clapped by a room full of people. Who could have guessed right." Abby joked as she playfully punched her brother's arm. Her brother smiled, he seemed to have the whole world in his hand and he didn't seem to flinch at the very thought.

"I'll be right back." Harvey walked swiftly away from Abby and in the direction of the balcony by the edge of the penthouse. Abby pulled her sweetheart neckline up a bit as she began walking backward, without warning she bumped into something, a crack sound was soon followed after. She spun quickly and saw an old man was covered in red salsa once he moved the sliver tray that was pressed up against his chest. "Oh my gosh, sir I'm so sorry" Abby slapped a hand to her cheek in disbelief, she felt like such an idiot. "Not to worry," the man said with his British accent.

"No it's not, I should have been looking where I was going." Abby shook her head rapidly at the poor man. "I said it's no problem, nothing a little bleach can't remove." He said as he smiled. Abby chuckled.

"Again I apologize..?"

"Alfred."

"Alfred."

The man known as Alfred walked away leaving her standing alone.

A gun shoot silenced the room as everyone froze with fear and confusion. Abby jumped from the sound.

"Good evening ladies and gentle-_man._" an unknown voice announced, a cracking sound like someone had dropped something metal onto the floor echoed the penthouse. Abby turned her head so it was on her shoulder and saw everyone was circling around the elevator. "What the-" she whispered to her self as she pushed past an old lady who had a death grip on her champagne glass. Once the sense was visible, Abby understood the crowds action and froze.

There in front of her was the 'lunatic' clown she had seen on the news earlier. Goons with clown masks held guns out making someone stand on their toes. The clown from the news was dressed in a purple suit, his greasy hair was dried green.

He walked around, scanning everyone's face with his dark eyes, "I only have one question," the clown asked with his mouth full of food, "Where. Is. Harvey Den-_t_?"

Abby's eyes felt like they would pop out of her head at the very sound of her brother's name. Why was this man looking for her brother? No one said a word. He went to the front of the crowd and made his way down the line, once he reached the table with drinks, he grabbed a champagne glass, he grabbed it so roughly that the champagne poured out from the glass before it could reach his lips. He tossed the glass on to the floor and repeated his question, "You know where Harvey is?" He slapped a girl on the head as he pasted her. Abby couldn't believe what she was seeing, her heart was in her throat. She could see the man had red paint on each side of cheek, it formed what looked like a smile. Abby looked around the room, she to was looking for her brother.

But stopped as she saw the clown stopped by an old man with glasses, "We're not intimated by thugs." The old man was either wise or very stupid to have spoken up to him.

The clown gave him a odd look while he crunched down on his food, "You know, you remind me of my father," with that he grabbed the defenseless old man, held a knife to his mouth and yelled, "I hated my father."

"Let him go." The blonde took a step forward, getting looks from everyone around her. What was she doing? Her mind soon realized what she had done.

The clown pushed the old man from his grip and stared at her. Abby licked her lips, she already regretted this. His face made goose bumps rise to her skin.

He walked to her, a knife in one hand, "Well hell-_o_ beautiful." he flicked his tongue over his red lips.

Abby's chest vibrated as her heart pounded like a machine gun. "Now," he closed the gap between them, "Why is it that you look familiar, sweetness?" She shut her eyes as his knife made its way to her cheek, the coldness from the weapon made her eyes fly open.

Being so close to him, Abby could see he had scars where the red painted smile was, "Ah," he said a bit excited, "Could it be that your uh, related to Harvey?"

Her head barely came up to his chin, he was very tall indeed. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

Abby looked up at him, stretching her neck up to do so, her life seemed to flashed before her very eyes, she couldn't look away, she seemed to be compelled. He was everything she'd expect to see in an nightmare. Seeing she wasn't going to respond his gloved hand went to the back of her head and shoved her face up to him with great force, she stumbled around as her lips were suddenly inches from his, the tip of his knife pocked at her cheek.

"Please don't." Abby mumbled as she struggled to kept her balance. He licked his bottom lip, "Lucky for you I can settle for his loved ones." He had a playful tone in his voice. The clown's hand left her neck and grabbed her curly hair and pulled it back so he had full access to her neck making her scream in terror, her hair felt like it was being ripped from her head. She arched her back due to the pain, she could feel her heart beat against her skull as the clown had a tight hold.

His knife went her throat, the sharp object teased her as it slide across her soft skin making her grab onto his wrist in desperation, Abby couldn't scream, she feared that if she did, the knife would go into her throat. The party guesses around them were mortified. Tears made her vision blurry, he was going to kill her, the only problem was, she wasn't ready to die yet.

"Alright stop." Rachel came from behind the crowd with her chin held up high. Abby didn't want to look, the knife was still dangerously close to cutting her skin. But suddenly, the cold weapon, was removed from her body. The clown pushed Abby, her shaky feet forced her to fall onto her bottom.

"You much be Harvey's squeeze, hm? And you are beautiful." The purple suited man was heading toward the dark haired women who had her arms crossed over her chest. Abby placed her hands on the ground and was about to stand on her feet when one of the goons hovered a gun above her shoulder, "Don't think so."

A tear escaped Abby's eye but she didn't think much about it as she wiped it away with the back of her hand, she was more concentrated on Rachel, Abby blessed her mentally for saving her but who was going to do the same for her? Abby herself couldn't get up without having her head blow to bits.

"You look nervous. Is it the scars?" The clown asked as he motioned his hands toward his cheeks. "You want to know how I got them?" He nodded answering for Rachel as he grabbed her by the back of the head similar to what he did to the Abby. Rachel kept shaking her head as his gloved hands pinched her chin, he began telling her a story.

Abby on the other hand was swallowing consistently, even thought her mouth was dry she didn't know what else to do. Out of the blue, Rachel kicked the clown away from her making him laugh.

The goon next to Abby was on the ground, looking up she saw Batman had the goon's gun in his hands. Once Abby was out of harms way the Bat went to Rachel. As soon as Batman attacked the clown, Rachel sprinted to Abby, helping her onto her feet. "What's going on, why does he want Harvey? Who is that?" Abby looked at her friend, "Where is Harvey?"

"He's fine Abby-" before she could say anymore, Rachel was taken away from Abby by the clown who had a gun to her head. "Rachel!" The blonde yelled.

"Drop the gun." The batman ordered with his deep voice. "O sure, you just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are, hm?" The purple suited man waved the gun in the air. He pointed it behind him and shot the window, shards of glass bounced onto the floor. The clown pushed Rachel so she was dangling out with the clown holding onto her arm.

"Let her go."

"Very poor choice of words." The clown began to laugh freely, as he did what the bat told him to do, and let Rachel go, she disappeared into the night. Lucky, the batman jumped after her. Abby hid behind a stranger as the clown looked around after he had finished laughing, "Looks like that all I uh, have time for."

"Don't look so sad," he patted a bald man's head making the old man step backward in retreat, "I still got some tricks up my sleeve," the elevator door opened allowing him to step inside, he still faced the crowd, "Have a safe night." With his last words, the door closed.

Abby grabbed her forehead, now where was Harvey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone that commented, favorited, and followed! Your comments mean the world so thank you and keep them coming:) Make sure to comment anything I can improve on, 'Jasmine Scarthing' thanks for the comment it really helped!**

* * *

"How on earth do you still mange to come here and not bring a gun?"

Mark smiled at his girlfriend's question while biting the easer of his pencil gently with his two front teeth. Abby sat on his desk as she looked at his million dollar smile, making her heart pound in delight. Deep within her, she was extremely happy they decided to become a couple, it took a while, but Mark succeeded in making her open up to him, and she did.

"Hey, we haven't gotten robbed in the last week so," Mark leaned back into his leather chair, "I guess that's a sign to stay."

"It's just to.. Dangerous in my option, I don't want anything bad to happen."

Chuckling, Mark began unbuttoning the buttons of his black suit, allowing him to breath a little better, "It's cute how you care so much."

Abby's cheeks began to warm up as she felt a burning sensation, "Is that a bad thing?"

The mocha skinned man hunched forward so he could slip the coat off his shoulders, revealing his yellow colored collared shirt, "Of course not. Speaking of dangerous, has your brother said anything about the Joker yet and how he's hunting him down? Did you know, the judge that was on the case with all those mobsters your brother locked up, got blown up in her own car?"

Blinking rapidly, Abby shook her head, "So that's he's name: the Joker," Abby looked at Mark as he got up from his chair and walked to her, "Anyway, um Harvey barely tells me anything. He thinks he can hide stuff from me."

Mark looked into her eyes once he was in front of her, "He's the D.A, he's got a lot on his hands everyday. I don't think he does it on purpose." Pressing her lips against one other, she forced a small smile on her face, "I guess your right."

Mark tapped her nose with the tip of his finger. Swiftly he rested his hands on the desk Abby was on, one hand by each of her thighs, "Don't look so down." He said.

Laughing Abby nodded.

"Plus you have a big day tomorrow. The mayor is coming and the parade-"

"How'd you know I was going to be attending the parade with the mayor?" The young women looked up Mark, her dark gray eyes seemed lighter under the ceiling lights. Grinning Mark rested his forehead against hers, her head went back a bit due from the sudden weight against her skull, "Your Abby Dent remember? Sister of thee: Harvey Dent, why wouldn't you be there?"

* * *

Armed cops, that's all Abby was paying attention to as she walked aside her brother. She wasn't looking at the citizens that were crowding around the streets, she wasn't looking at the people that marched behind her, not even the men on horseback; but the armed cops.

They were scattered around the place, holding their guns with a bone crushing grip. Their fingers rested on the trigger, they were prepared, but for what? All Abby knew was that the parade was being taken place in honor of Gotham's very own mayor.

"Why so many...guns?" Abby whispered to Harvey, she tried to keep a soft voice since the mayor was walking on the opposite side of Harvey. "You can never have to many guns." he responded as he squared his shoulders. "There is a limit, and this meets that limit." Abby said while fake smiling, she saw a camera crew waving there cameras around, capturing the moment.

Abby looked up at the breath taking view of the skyscrapers once Harvey didn't respond.

No matter how many times she's been down this part of the city, it always seems to amaze her. The Irish music around them did well to block out her heavy breathing. The American flags flew high up with the wind as if proud to see the event taking place.

Abby's throat ached as she saw a gun being pointed down at them from the roof, making sure nothing was going to cause a ruckus. 'Get a hold of yourself' her brain commanded. She flexed her fingers out, she did need to relax.

She followed her brother up to the small stage where she saw Rachel. Rachel gave a small wave before she patted the empty seats beside her. "You seem happy." Rachel commented as Abby ran a hand through her hair, "Really? What gave you that impression."

Rachel shook her head as she smiled at the blonde woman beside her.

Everything went silent, the music, the footsteps of people walking, even the birds hushed. The mayor turned around on his wooden podium and began his speech, "Commissioner Low, dedicated his life to law enforcement, and to the protection of his community. I remember when I first took office and I asked him if he wanted to stay on his commissioner-"

"I see your finally getting comfy in this city, might Mark be the reason?" Rachel leaned in next to Abby's ear, Rachel's bubbly voice made her smile. "Comfy is such a strong word." Abby kept her head forward as she lifted her bottom up a bit, picked up the chair with her hands, and moved it up slightly.

"Oh please, at least your making your own luck, Harvey uses a coin to be the judge in our relationship."

"I could of sworn I took that coin away from him once he left for Gotham."

"In your defense," Abby turned her body toward the sound of her friend's voice, "I'm happy you didn't, it is the reason why Harvey and I are together." Crossing her legs Abby leaned in her chair, "That would be a nice way to describe how you two met on your wedding day don't you think?"

Rachel's face changed as her lips went flat. The playfulness in her eyes died out completely. Abby looked back at the mayor, was she not suppose to say anything about her brother wanting to place a ring on Rachel's finger?

"Stand by," one of the men in uniform said from below the stage.

"Let's just hope that stupid coin doesn't get him a bullet in his brain." Abby scanned the men in uniform. Once the commander gave the order, a line of armed guards began lifting their weapons at the sound of their commander, "Ready!" The honored guards placed the gun to their chests, "Aim!" the head of their weapons faced toward the sky, "Fire!" And with that they shot and replaced the guns back onto their chests.

"A 'D.A' having guns in his face? Means he's doing his job right." Rachel giggled at her own comment.

Again the commander yelled the same order, "Ready, Aim!" But something about this one was different.

Out of the blue one of the cops on the balcony fired at a window, "What was that?" Abby leaned forward to look past Rachel and at her brother. The guards in front suddenly had their guns pointed toward the mayor, "Fire!"

Just as they were told, they fired.

Screaming terrorized the area as a man jumped in front of the mayor, knocking him down to the ground before the bullet could hit him. Abby screamed along with the crowd that was running around like an army of ants with their heads held down. She screamed once again as she felt a hand on her arm, "Abby! Let's go!" Harvey yelled as he held tightly onto Rachel.

"Harvey!" Abby responded as she ran down the small set of stairs, her legs felt numb but she continued to move them.

Harvey lead Abby and Rachel toward a police car where one officer took Rachel. "Harvey." Abby looked at her brother as he vanished from sight. Seeing that the police man was more interested in Rachel, Abby ran after her brother. People around her were pushing and shoving, desperate to get away from the area. Abby knew she should be leaving as well but instead, followed Harvey inside an alley, she demanded answers, she didn't want to be anywhere else but with her brother. She pushed past the police men that crowded the narrow alley way and grabbed onto Harvey's arm. Turning around, Harvey's eyes grew, "What are you doing!"

"W-what am I doing?" Abby raised a brow, "What are you doing, what happened?"

Swallowing thickly, Harvey gave her a innocent look, "The Joker is what happened." And with that he turned back around and walked forward, with each step, he seemed to become more furious. Abby spotted an ambulance, and Harvey was heading right toward it.

"Miss, you can't be here." A man shouted at her.

Before anyone could say any other word, more gun shots was fired causing Abby to run the way Harvey went. She grabbed the side of the ambulance and went inside the vehicle where she saw Harvey. Harvey looked beside him with his eyes at his sister and gave her a cautious look, once Abby looked forward, she saw a dark haired man, he was hand cuffed to the table beside him.

His right knee was wrapped, the white bandage was soaked with blood.

He had the same uniform that the guards had on when they fired at the mayor. Harvey's mouth opened as his breathing got heavy, he grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her to sit by him. "Who is he?" She whispered. Harvey's face changed, he looked angry, something Abby rarely saw.

"Tell me what you know about the Joker." Harvey hissed, the man laying on the stretcher staid quiet and smiled, making eye contact with each of them. Abby's eyes couldn't help but roam the injured man's body.

Her eyes stopped on his name tag.

No it wasn't possible.

She reached out to touch it, making sure that her brain wasn't playing tricks on her. The sound of people running around on the streets filled the air. The nameless man stared at Abby. Harvey grabbed her hand before it could make contact with the man. Harvey looked at the name tag then back at his sister, "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out."

Titling her head, Abby got up and listened as the dark haired man began laughing. "Go home, call me once your there." Harvey's voice sounded demanding.

"Should I go find Rachel?"

"No! Stay away from her."

Abby flinched.

Once he finished speaking, Abby jumped out the ambulance, her feet were wobbly but she managed to land safely on the ground. She watched Harvey jumped to the front of the vehicle and started it up, the vehicle vibrated with life. The injured man started pulling at the handcuffs, hoping to get them off but it was useless.

Where on earth was Harvey going?

Abby was speechless, not because of her brother, not because of the event that took place earlier, she was loss for words because of the name tag. The name flashed in her mind: Rachel Dawes.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would first like to thank all you guys for reviewing! keep them going, I would love to see a new reviewer (wink, wink:D) **

**I'm happy to say that this chapter will have some Joker action! **

**And remember if you guys have some ideas on some stuff you'd like to see in this story, I'd be more than happy to squeeze it in. I have a roadmap on where I want to take this story but hey, it could change! Thanks again!:)**

**Also! I have a idea for how my OC characters look because we all know how the original characters in TDK do so I've decided that 'Lauren Conrad' looks like Abby and 'Jesse Williams' looks like Mark. If you'd like you can look them up to see my vision of them but if you have your own vision in mind that's great to!:)**

* * *

Abby could hear Mark sharply inhale, his arms, which were wrapped around her waist, had a secure grip. It didn't take a mad scientist to see he was concerned. "I promise I'm fine." A smile settled onto her mouth, trying her best to make it more convincing.

Mark slowly released her from his hug and looked into her eyes, wondering if she really did mean it, she was awfully bad at telling lies.

"God, why do you have to be around all the chaos in this god damn place." His voice was louder then it should have been, people near the sidewalk that they were on gave the couple an odd glare before resuming with their walking. "Hey, hey," Abby grabbed his arm, more people began to stare as he growled, "Mark, I'm alive aren't I? The mayors alright. Please it's nothing to be worried about okay?"

He would be lying if he didn't say that her attempt to hush him was working. He acted like a stubborn child as he shrugged his shoulder, Abby fought the urge to chuckle at his cute performance, it made her feel warm inside knowing someone other than her family cared about her. "Now," Abby tugged on his sleeve, "My brother's meeting is just a couple blocks away. If we hurry up, I won't have to worry about him yelling at me later."

Mark was silent as he let the woman lead him down the packed street.

The day was still young and the sun was at its highest peak.

Abby felt the sun's razes blew against her face, it was safe to say that it even tickled.

Abby came to a stop as she saw something in the corner of her eye, Mark came to a holt, lucky he paused in time, otherwise he could have slammed into his girlfriend. "Move you idiot!" A stranger barked and shoved Mark aside. Mark in response put his hands on Abby's back, nudging her forward, he lowered his face above her earlobe, "I don't think stopping in a busy sideway is such a good idea."

"Sorry thought I saw something."

Abby began walking again but every step she took, made her crave the idea of turning back around and looking for the thing she thought she saw. The same purple blob catch her eyes attention repeatedly.

"I'll be right back." She announced, locking onto the alley way that the blob was coming from. She turned directions making many citizen on the sideway curse as they all went forward and here she was jamming her way in trying to go the opposite way. "Abby?" Mark yelled as he stood on his tippy toes. Turning her head over her shoulder she yelled back with a grin, "I'll be right there!"

She was determined to see what it was. She knew deep down it'd just bug her if she didn't go right away.

She found herself in the alley way.

Even with the sun shining, the back of the alley was pitch black. There was nothing there, nothing that would have caused her to come there in the front place.

The smell coming from the trash cards however did make her stick her tongue out in disgust. Abby excepted the fact that there was nothing here. Signing, she planned on leaving when she was stopped by a hand going over her mouth.

Abby was pulled into the darkness of the alley.

She screamed but it was a waste, she could taste the leather from the purple glove that was against her lips. Her body was slammed into the brick wall, she squinted her eyes in pain.

Her screaming picked up as she saw the man in front of her: The Joker.

He licked his red lips before he spoke, "My, my. Your qui-_t _good at this gay-_ma_, who would have guest you'd find me that fast!"

Abby bucked her feet out at every word he said, she was terrified.

His white painted face stood out in the darkness.

With his free hand, he took his knife from his coat pocket and pushed the tip of it against her cheek. She groaned as he looked at her with his coal colored eyes, they seemed to burn right through her. Abby shook her head around trying to get his hand away from her mouth so she could yell for help. That only made the prince of crime increase the pressure his hand had on her jaw.

The Joker placed the tip of his knife under her chin. Abby stopped struggling and froze. Her fingers clawed at the wall behind her, no doubt chipping her nails. Abby began shaking.

Excitement infested the dangerous eyes that belonged to The Joker. He removed his hand from her mouth, knowing she couldn't scream without getting the blade stuck into her jaw. "You bastard!" Abby spat with an attitude she didn't know she had.

The Joker's lips flattened, "That's not very nice doll."

Abby didn't say a word, her eyes did all the talking.

He pinned his other hand onto the wall, beside her head, he leaned in close without a care. "You see Abb-_e_,"

"I need to ask you a fav-_or_, a little favor," he pulled his hand that held the knife away from her chin and put it in front of her, "Just a little." He pinched the tips of his thumb and pointing finger together until there was a little space between them. His tongue slid across his lower lip.

"I'll never help you!" Her voice was shaky.

The Joker's laughter exposed his yellow stained teeth. He grew jumpy instantly, he was enjoying her feistiness. "What, uh, makes you think I'm giving you a choice? You will obey me. Um unless, you ever wan-_t _to see that little squeeze of yours again." He bit the inside of his cheek, he titled his head, "Hm?"

His knife traveled to her lips. She asked herself: was she going to make it out alive? Her blood ran cold. Abby wanted to scream for help, she had to, but the fear of what he would do to her was taunting, "Your a psychopath." she pointed out, her speech was firm.

The woman looked at the wall across from them, avoiding those murderous eyes of his. "Oh no, no, no. Psychopaths," he waved his hand in the air, his knife shinned due to the sunlight that creeped in on them, "Have a plan," he began nodding violently as if agreeing with his own statement. His gloved hand suddenly went behind her neck and pulled her closer, "Do I look like I have a plan?"

Abby didn't know if it was a question. Either way she wasn't going to play along with his game. Her nostrils widened as she took in his scent; he smelled like gun powder and iron. "Let me go."

"Now, where's the fun in th-_at_?"

"What do you want with me?"

"How quickly we for-_ge-t_, I do remember me saying I needed a favor Dent."

"W-what," she paused immediately as he licked the corners of his mouth, he sucked on his bottom lip with curiosity on his face, as soon as he stopped Abby carried on with her question. "Is that favor?"

The clown chuckled, he was anxious to answer her, "Your brother's squeeze and you are, um, very close."

"What's it to you."

Smirking, the dangerous man tapped her collarbone with his knife, "More then you think. When your told doll, I expect you to do something for me."

Shutting her eyes, Abby looked up at his red painted scars, her brain couldn't even began to image how those got there. "Why me? Why is Gotham's k-killer clown asking something of m-me?"

The prince of crime's shoulders shook, his signature laughter seemed to suck up all the air, Abby feel like she was coughing. "Because you don't have my blessing to die yet." He blinked slowly.

The burning of tires caught the Joker's attention, without having to turn his head, he knew that was his ride out of there.

Biting on his back teeth he shook his head back and front, "Sorry to cut our conversation so shortly but I mus-_t_ be on my way. Money to make, people to kill, it's a busy day." His tonuge prenounced the letter 'T' sharply.

He flashed her a wicked smile.

The woman let go of the breath that she didn't know she was holding. She appeared to get her senses back as he walked away from her. "O and remember Abb-_e_, not everyone looks good in _red_ as I do, doll." His tongue snaked around his indeed red lips. Taking the threat to heart, Abby watched as the clown man made his way to a white van that was waiting for him on the sideway. Without looking back, he swung the door open and once he placed a foot inside, the vehicle vanished, something she wish she could do at the moment.

Before she had time to think about what happened, she cupped her forehead in shame. What did he want from her? Of all people? Deciding not to think anything of it, Abby laughed, what should she be afraid of, he'd probably forget about her! Using that to fuel her legs, she ran out the alley and back into the crowd.

* * *

"I am the Batman."

The blonde woman looked around as the building gasped at her brother. The clicking of cameras soon followed after words. This, to Abby, was one big, fat joke. Abby tried her hardest not to run on to the little stage and tackle the D.A down in front of the politicians who, rose from their seats timidly. Harvey was bluffing, Abby could feel it in her bones. She thought long and hard making her wrinkle her nose up, she speculated, wondering if this had anything to do with the Joker.

Her brother was not the Batman. Then why was he telling the whole world he was? "Your brother's Batman?" Mark took a step away from her in awe. With lighting speed she faced him and shook her head so hard she was seeing cross eyed for a second, "No, he isn't. This isn't possible."

Harvey stood tall and willingly offered his hands out, letting the police men hand cuff him. He could pick up his little sister's voice calling out to him, her boyfriend held her from doing something she'd probably regret doing later.

"Let him go he's not the Batman!" Abby slapped a news report as he jammed a camera in her face popping her personal bubble.

"Why are you protecting him!" Someone stood up from there seat and shouted out at her. "She must be in on this! Why have you lied to the city of Gotham!" Another unknown voice yelled.

Many people nodded and agreed. The blonde woman felt targeted. Mark whispered for her to calm down but she refused to. Her hand curled into a fist.

"Abby Dent." A chubby officer addressed her as he walked in front of her view. "Yes?" She stepped back beside Mark quit daringly. "What is it that you need officer?" Mark spoke up boldly as he could read Abby's body language, he knew she needed assistance. "This doesn't concern you sir. Miss Dent, you are coming with me for further questioning." The officer grabbed Abby's upper arm pitifully.

He intended to take her with ease, he didn't expect Abby to grabbed onto her boyfriends arm but she did.

"Miss Dent don't make this harder than it has to be." The officer grabbed her shoulder aggressively and pulled but Abby's grip was to strong on Mark's shoulder. Mark couldn't with stand the yanking of his body, he collapsed to the ground causing a domino effect.

The officer under Abby had fire in his eyes as the camera crew circled them, carelessly filming. "Say Abby!" The man with the camera nodded toward her. The blonde used her hands to raise up off the floor, "You got some of your brother's Bat skills!" The news report held the microphone to her frowning lips. Abby breathed out slowly trying to control her temper. The officer rolled around before he successfully got up.

"She has done nothing to deserve this sir!" Mark fought back at the officer.

Mark could do nothing but watch as Abby was taken away from the building. Abby's world was spinning that was she didn't see the cops escorting Mark out the building as well. "Where am I going? You can't just take me like this!" Her throat cracked. She coughed helping to get her voice back to normal. The officer reached behind his back, he had a look of outrage. He took out his shiver cuffs, toyed with them and tossed them up into the air. Once the cuffs landed back safely on his large palm he smirked.

"Turn around Batgirl." She ignored the nickname and did as she was told. Abby merely looked at the ground. Her angry face faded away and was replaced with a cowardly one. Flashing cameras blinded her. Her eyes flew shut to protect themselves. The cuffs tightened roughly around her small wrists, no doubt there would be a bruise. She was snapped out her thoughts as she was man handled outside where a breeze greeted her.

The city was deadly silent.

Her eyes scanned the area, the skyscrapers, the sidewalk, everything she could before her head was lowered into a GPD car. Arching her head on the black seat, she wondered if it would be her last time seeing it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby felt like a rat. She couldn't explain it any other way. Those, tall, thin, metal bars felt like they were closing in on her. Every second she felt the lump in her throat tighten and tighten to the point she began coughing to get rid of the unspeakable pain.

The discomfiting atmosphere made her lower lip quiver. The jail was a dark setting, except for the ceiling lights that gave a small source of light. The officer that had placed her in the haunting cell was leading against the white, stained brick walls with his meaty hands crossed, his face didn't show any hint of boredom.

Abby's head made a full rotation, absorbing her surroundings, the vertebrae in her neck popped slightly in a pleasing way. Abby was trying her best to stay calm, she knew that it took everything within her to do so but she managed. The cell behind her was roaming with noisy criminals; they were whistling and shouting unknown things at her. With nothing on her mind, it was easy for her to fall victim to their taunting threats, she was beyond scared.

Her body jumped in surprise as one of the criminals hit their cell bar, causing a piercing sound to hit her ear drums. Settling down with difficultly, she began to escape into her thoughts. Abby started to think: she never would have pictured herself in such a position, what had become of her brother? Or she'd she say, batman? She shook her head and yelled 'no' out loud, she cursed herself from thinking such poisoning thoughts.

"Hey! Kept it down or I'll be forced to treat you just like those bastards behind you." The officer rocked his hips form side to side as he spoke to her, he didn't want to spent his day babying sitting her, he wanted to be with his fellow officers, who were departing Abby's beloved brother, Harvey. "You don't understand," Abby got up from the small, wooden, coffee table they put in her cell as a substitute for a chair, "I know Harvey, he isn't who your city thinks he is, the Joker is behind this and I believe you should do your job and prove that my brother isn't Batman." Abby held onto the bone chilling bars that held her captive.

The officer stepped in front of her cell and saw the girl had a weak glare in her eyes. Swallowing thickly, the man grinned "Your question confuses me. Your brother confessed didn't he? What's there to do?" He asked her, his lips castled another smile.

Her mouth was silence and motionless.

Succeeding in keeping her quiet, the officer stared at her before returning back to his place on the wall, as he did the keys attached to his massive belt jiggled. Abby's fingers squeezed the cold bars in stress. Was it all true? Harvey Dent is Batman? She felt betrayed and hurt. Her legs came out and her knees met the icy cold floor. Her nerves zapped. The woman signed and excepted the fact that she was stuck here, and it was her brother's fault.

"We got him!" A deep voice shouted in from the jail entrance, the voice belonged to a man, who, was coming in with his hands facing the ceiling, accompanied by a grin on his face, he walked in further toward them. "We got the son of a bitch!" He said again, there was ice in his voice, the overjoyed looking officer slid his hands into his front pockets.

Abby's officer brightened up, his back unstuck from the wall "Bring him in...This place cant get any more instance."

As those words were said, sets of footsteps echoed the jail.

Abby's head jumped up and saw the scene before her: Two officers were holding on to a handcuffed Joker. Two long looking guns were jammed in the clowns back, making sure he didn't attempt anything. "We got his prints and they are being plugged into the system as we speak," The merry new officer said, "We'll figure out who he really is."

Abby froze, causing her to stay where she was on the floor.

"Open it up." As those words were said, Abby found it within her self to move. She slid with her bottom across the filthy floor. She crab walked away once her cell was being opened up by the officer. Every inch the squeaky door was being widened, her heart pounded faster. The Joker, on the other hand, staid quiet, the only movement he was making was the licking of his red, chapped lips. The madman was looking right at the slithering girl.

Amusement covered his eyes, his head tilted in curiosity. Her cell door finally swung open with great power. Her back hit into the bars, she couldn't back away any more ,yet she ignored the bars and pushed her spine further into the metal, the pain numbed her. The Joker entered the cell and the door behind him shut with an unnecessary amount of power. Leaving her with the one person she dreamed she'd never see again.

His eyes never left her wide ones. "Turn around you psycho." The chunky officer ordered from outside the cell, he twirled his sliver keys. The Joker turned around and smiled, "Now now-_w_. The word: Psycho, is so badly used in that sen-_t_-ence," he licked the inside of his cheeks, "Am I really the psycho here? Hm?" The clown stepped closer to the bars, he lifted his cuffed hand to his stomach, "Your no differen-_t,_ uh, office-_r_. You lock people up for a living and watch them rot with old age... Now," he raised an eyebrow as the officer seemed to be compelled by The Joker's words, "I think that's a bit cra-z-_e_."

The cop snapped out of it and resumed speaking, "Give me your hands." This time the cop spoke with a worried voice, he kept his eyes down as he took the cuffs off the Joker.

Once his hands were free, The Joker turned and saw Abby. His tongue flicked in between his teeth slowly, his eyelids hovered lazily over his black eyes. "Who would have guessed you weren't with Harvey?" The green haired killer walked to the pathetic excuse for a chair and sat, "I sure didn't." He raised his hand in the air. The Joker placed his left ankle on his right knee, he cupped his hands together, he was so clam, like the fact that he was in a jail cell didn't bother him. Abby's eyes went from side to side, studying him. She noticed something particular: his purple suit wasn't on him, allowing her to see his green vest that was on top of his light purple dress shirt. His large, strong looking hands were covered with his white and red makeup. His long fingers had black on them, probably from when they took his finger prints. Looking back at his face, she pointed out that the white paint on his forehead was disappearing, his lightly sun kissed skin was visible to the world.

"Where's Harvey?" Abby asked with a shaky voice, but not because she was scared of him. "Well you see," he scratched his greasy hair, his whole face wrinkled up as he was going into thought, "I to was looking for him. Then after the long goose case we had, he just. Disappeared. Poof!" He slammed both his feet onto the rough ground, his messy hands waved around adding effects.

The square shaped space in between the bars were pushing into Abby's skin, no doubt leaving a mark. The men in cells next to them were climbing on the bars like monkeys, they banged on them without a second thought. Giving another reason for Abby to panic.

"Oh my god." Abby placed her hand over her mouth, was her brother dead? The thought was unspeakable. "Everyone has to go sometime. He just wen-_t_ with a Poof!" His thunderous laughter exploded from his throat. "Your lying!" Abby yelled over his laugh trying to get his attention, Abby hugged her knees to her chest, her skinny jeans tightened at the back of her knees, making it hard to do so but she didn't care, she needed the comfort. "Maybe your just lying to yourself," He commented and turned his body so he was on edge of the coffee table, it crackled under his weight.

Abby grabbed onto her throat, remembering his touch.

He was leaning in, her skin heated up, a flash back to when she was at his mercy repeated in her mind. "I can be trusted." He whispered deeply, it was a soft tone, making sure her ears only reserved the message. Her breathing stopped sharply.

He craved the way he frightened her with his presences. The Joker's breath was cold against her own toasty body. Staying quiet, he licked his lips and turned back to sit in the middle of the table and looked forward, beyond the bars, into his own twisted world. He sat perfectly straight, his back straight as a pencil. The rattling of voices bounced off the walls. It was getting louder and louder and the clown didn't mind.

"Your not going to kill me?" Abby spoke up, she moved away from the bars and looked up at him, waiting for an answer. She was debating on if she really wanted one.

His response was to laugh, his chest was rigid, he continued to stay put. "Kill you?" The Joker mocked her, "What would I kill you with?!" He looked at his hands, "My hands? Oh no. No." His hair flew around with his head as he shook it around. "But-ah I could use that um fav-_or_ now."

He cocked his head at her in a disturbing angle. Breathing unhurriedly, Abby planned what she would say to the clown, "You are aware that we are at a jail," Abby grabbed the bars behind her and used them to help her onto her feet, "I could tell them you are manipulating me. Then again you are in no position to be asking something of me."

"See, that wouldn't be nice," His head was still resting in the angle, his lips twitched, "What's the ah harm?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't say anything yet. Doll."

"What is it then. What do you want from me?"

He patted the empty spot next to him with his bare hand. Abby crossed her legs. She didn't dare make a move, she knew he had something up his sleeve. "Oh don't give me that face-ah Abb-_e_. You know I wouldn't hurt you. I don't have a reason to. Yet."

Getting his blessing, Abby turned to look at the police men who were arguing with the men in another cell, "Fine." Abby shoot her hands out. Her right foot took the first step toward him, then another, till she was beside him. Deep soreness sunk into her bones. Her eyes glued onto his hands, making sure he wasn't going to reach out and grab her.

Taking a deep breath, she gingerly lowered her bottom till it met the table. Her shoulder brushed against his, goose bumps awoke onto her skin . The painful looking scars on his cheeks paralyzed her. She kept her body forward but her head was turned so her chin rested heavy on her shoulder, giving him her attention. She vaguely listened to the voices around her, "Are you going to tell me or not?" Abby asked as she squinted her eyes at him.

The Joker suddenly rocked back and front like a madman that he was, there was little to no humanity left in him.

He chuckled, "O the tension!"

Soon after calming down, his face grew rougher and serious.

Play time was over.

Within a blink of an eye, he grabbed her lose shoulders and shifted her off the table and back against the bars, his back faced the cops. His body hid her from the prying eyes of the officers.

She was on her knees, he opened his legs out wide so she rested in between them. Her wrists were on fire as his bare hands applied force onto them. "Hush Doll, you don't want to make a scene." His face warned her and she listened. He compressed his legs on either side of her hips, shoving the side of his kneecaps in her skin, hitting a sensitive spot she tired to break free but she was immovable. The Joker was excited to start talking, he pushed his chin against his collar bone, his face hovered over her shocked one, "I need you to, um, send your brother's blushing squeeze on a vacation." He couldn't stop the laugh that grew within his chest. She shut her eyes and as the laugh reached her, "What do you mean by vacation? I'm not going to hurt her."

"You didn't let me finish!_ Your_ not going to get _your_ little hands dirty. All I won-_t_ is for you to call Rachel and have her listen to you."

"And what is it that I'm going to be telling her?"

"Now. That's were the fun begins! Tell her, ah, that you will be waiting for her at your apartmen-_t_, In that empty basement you have."

"Why-"

"Don't ask questions!" He hissed, "Where's the fun in it if I told you? Hm?"

Looking around Abby asked, "How am I going to call her if I can't get out?" Abby couldn't believe she was going along with this. But who knows who'd he hurt if she didn't listen and do this one thing for him. Then again would she willingly risk Rachel's safety to save others?

He didn't answer. The Joker let her go without notice and turned around.

Looking at his back, Abby was astonished.

"Stand out of the way! All of you! I don't anything for his lawyer to use, understand!" A man yelled from outside the cell, pointing at The Joker. Gasping solidly, Abby got up and walked from behind the clown.

Mayor Garcia walked in with a goofy smile, "Back from the dead?" Gordon took the Mayor's extended hand and shook it, "I couldn't risk my family's safety." Understanding, Garcia turned and opened his eyes.

"Abby?!" Mayor Garcia smiled as he saw Abby react to his call, "Let Miss Dent go, she's innocent, she wasn't filled in on Harvey's plan." The mayor commanded as he told the officer known as Gordon. Gordon looked at the woman, she looked familiar to him, he could see the resemblance between her and Harvey. Eyeing his fellow companions, he repeated the Mayor's comment and took them to let Abby go.

"Your brother's no batman... But he's safe." The mayor looked at the pure girl after he walked up to her cell, checking for any damage that could have been brought upon her, "Did_ he_ hurt you?."

Knowing who 'he' was, Abby shook her head, her long hair hit her cheeks as it flung around. She watched as the bar door was being unlocked.

"Where is Harvey?" Abby walked out, she didn't realize how free she felt until she heard the cell door close behind her. "On his way... On everyone's behalf, I would like to apologize for locking you up with that man." She shook her head in trustworthiness, "Nah, I just got locked in here for no reason, It could have been worse I suppose." Garcia winked at her, then turned to Gordon where they carried on with their conversation, "Go home Gordon, the clown will kept till morning, go get some rest. Your going to need it; tomorrow you take the big job. You have no say in the matter. Commissioner Gordon." Everyone clapped as the man was given the promotion.

Everyone, including The Joker. He had his arms out and was clapping loudly. A grin inched onto his lips after every clap he made.

Without having to look, she felt _his_ eyes. Encouraging her to do _his_ biding.

Reaching a decision. Abby went to the Mayor as the place was once again quiet. Her mind was acting on its own. She gave him a tap on the shoulder.

There was no turning back.

"Do you have a phone I could borrow?"


End file.
